no title
by youko goddess
Summary: ....no summary cuz i can't think of one, but i'll try...kurama has his eyes on one girl ever since he saw her, so how will he get her attention if she avoids him most of the time?
1. teaser

Youko goddess: ….please don't kill me because I didn't update my other fics….this idea was bugging me so I'm gunna put in a teaser and you tell me if I should turn it into a fic, or throw it away in a trash can….

Disclaimer: if I did own this, I wouldn't be writing now, would I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama's POV

The bell rang and out of those doors, piled out a large group, consisting of all of the school female population, well almost all anyway. Boton and Kayko do not belong to that group of fan girls, that kami-sama for that. Amid all of the senseless chatter around me, soft footsteps reached my ears. The doors swung open, revealing another girl. I inwardly cringed assuming she'll flock to me as well as soon as she saw me. To my great surprise, she walked pass me, not sparing me a glance.

Ebony locks, pulled into a low ponytail, with a few strands framing her petite face. Golden brown eyes scanned the area in front of her, and full, rosy lips stood out against her lightly tanned skin. She had a slim, but full figure, my eyes followed the swaying of her hips as she approached the front gate, and disappeared out of my line of vision.

One thought engrave itself into my mind, _beautiful._ Suddenly, the prospect of facing school tomorrow didn't seem so bleak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youko goddess: What do you think? Continue or not continue?


	2. ch1 Kurama's POV

No Title  
  
BabyTil14  
  
anonymous() Firestar()  
  
Singe-dreams  
  
Kawaii Silver Kitsune  
  
FoxCryingBlood  
  
Kokoro Mizu no Kaze  
  
SilverKitsune-hime ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: A lot of people reviewed and I guess that's enough, I will continue this. . . . Oh and some of you asked whether this will be a crossover, well right now I'm considering it but. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's POV  
  
The bell rang and out of those doors, piled out a large group, consisting of all of the school female population, well almost all anyway. Boton and Kayko do not belong to that group of fan girls, that kami-sama for that. Amid all of the senseless chatter around me, soft footsteps reached my ears. The doors swung open, revealing another girl. I inwardly cringed assuming she'll flock to me as well as soon as she saw me. To my great surprise, she walked pass me, not sparing me a glance.  
  
Ebony locks, pulled into a low ponytail, with a few strands framing her petite face. Golden brown eyes scanned the area in front of her, and full, rosy lips stood out against her lightly tanned skin. She had a slim, but full figure, my eyes followed the swaying of her hips as she approached the front gate, and disappeared out of my line of vision. One thought engrave itself into my mind, beautiful. Suddenly, the prospect of facing school tomorrow didn't seem so bleak. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ ===================================================================== The Next Day  
  
I checked the time on my watch, as the school came closer over the horizon. 5:00 am, good, two whole hours to myself before I get attacked by my fan club. I pushed open the doors to the library, and looked around. My gaze then rested on a lone figure, sitting at a corner table, scribbling furiously into a note book, the pencil skating back and forth in a blur, a few strands of hair covering her eyes.  
  
The picture altogether made me smile as I imagined myself sitting next to her, my arm around her shoulders, my chin resting upon the crown of her head, as my free hand played with her hair. Her arms around my neck, her eyes half-closed with s contented look on her face. I mentally shook myself, to rid myself of these ridiculous thoughts, as I made my way towards the corner table. The bell then rang shrilly, and one last look at that table told me it was empty. I sighed and made my way to my classes. My morning classes came and went, without a sign of that girl. I decided to linger in my seat to avoid any females that might be lurking outside, when the bell rang for lunch. I walked towards the direction to the roof. As I got closer, voices were heard, well one anyway.  
  
"So, the arcade after school right? Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm the master at Dead or Alive 3 and Tekken 3 as well!"  
  
( oh, I love those games!!)  
  
I saw Yusuke boasting to the girl earlier, a little ways ahead. She smirked at his smugness, then smiled and waved good bye as she walked off in another direction. I walked up to Yusuke and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Who was that, Yusuke?"  
  
I bit back a small chuckle as he jumped back in alarm, clutching his heart.  
  
"Kurama?! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!!"  
  
"Calm down Yusuke, I just wanted to know who that girl was. . . ."  
  
"Her? Oh she's-" he didn't finish as Kayko came and started to drag him off to class, by his collar.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, you're not ditching any more classes today. . ."  
  
"But Kayko-" he whined.  
  
"No buts! You're going and that's final!"  
  
I shook my head, sighed and walked towards my Mythology class. Last class of the day before I go home, I can't wait. I got there early as usual, and looked around for a favorable seat, when I saw her yet again.  
  
She was seated in the back, next to the window. My mouth twitched into what could be called a predatory grin, as I made my way towards the empty seat next to her. To my annoyance, though, Kayko had somehow gotten to that seat first, and had engaged the girl into a conversation. I turned around in defeat, and took a seat near the front, while keeping an eye on her.  
  
Who is she? I thought. Why is it that every time I try to know who she is, something happens and she escapes before I get a chance? I wondered as the class dragged on and on, the seconds seeming like hours.  
  
Our teacher then announced that we had a small project and were allowed to choose a partner to do this with. Again the girls flocked to my side, all of them asking me to be their partner.  
  
I paid no heed to them, as I made my way towards her once more. Her golden brown orbs were a little unfocused, directed outside of the window. I cleared my throat a little, and was rewarded when she jumped a little in her seat, and turned her gaze from the window to me. She met my gaze boldly, and returned it's intensity ten folds, without a blush staining her cheeks. I admit I then became a little lost in the swirling depths of her eyes.  
  
I quickly regained my composure, and was sure that I saw her smirk a little at me. I ignored that, and reached for her hand, lightly kissing the back of it.  
  
"Hello there, Miss, I'm Suichi Minamino. Would you allow me to be your partner for this project?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded her consent, and gestured to the now empty seat next to her. I complied with her silent request and watched as the other girls give her jealous looks and death glares. She calmly met each of their glares with her own. I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of those glares. They backed away, and paired up with each other instead.  
  
I continued to study her from the corner of my eye. I was then brought out of my trance when she spoke. Her voice was soft and low. With a slight huskiness edge to it. I must say it also sent delightful shivers down my spine as well.  
  
"Hello Minamino-san, I'm-"  
  
She started but was cut off when the dismissal bell rang. She shrugged her shoulders, picked up her things, and quickly disappeared out of the door, lost in the sea of nameless students. I don't know who she is, but I can already tell that she'll make my life at school, very interesting. Hmm. . . .Maybe I'll find out her name tomorrow. I blew hair out of my eyes in frustration, as I picked up my things and left as well.  
  
Yes, this is one challenge I will not leave unsolved. . . She gets more interesting the more I think about her too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: Ok, well this would've come out sooner, but I had problems with doing the girl's POV, so I'll just make that ch.2 instead. . . . 


End file.
